Bonds of Family
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Another story in my series! Chase's family is out for revenge against the covenant. Will our favorite Sons and Kathryn survive this time? Read and Review Please!
1. The Stranger

Caleb's POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming and breaking glass coming from downstairs. I bolted out of my bed and looked at the clock. 2 A.M. What the hell could possibly be happening this early in the morning? I ran down the stairs and saw that the living room light was on so I quietly tiptoed to the door to the living room. I peeked around the doorframe and nearly jumped when I saw what was happening.

Kathryn was backed up against the wall. One of the large chairs by the fireplace had been toppled over, along with the table next to it. There was a mug of tea that had not shattered, but had fallen over on the rug, spilling a light brown liquid onto the floor. I could feel a draft coming into the room and saw that the large window by the front of the house had been shattered completely.

In front of Kathryn stood a large man in all black. He had jet black hair down to his shoulders, a long, thin nose, and a pale complexion. He looked to be about six feet tall and dwarfed Kathryn's frame significantly since he was so close to her. She looked like the 12-year-old version of herself, when I used to entertain her by Using to take books from our library and read her stories, making up my own versions. Her expression was one of sheer terror but it was clear that she didn't know the man in front of her. She seemed confused and she was shaking like a leaf. The man's hands clutched her arms, holding them securely at her sides, though she still struggled against him.

I started to Use, grabbing the lamp of the shelf and using my powers to throw it at the back of this man's head. But suddenly, the lamp stopped mid-air. I looked over and saw that the man had turned around and stopped the lamp with one sweep of his hand. He looked directly into my eyes and I fell to the ground, in more pain than I had ever felt in my life. His eyes were a bright red, similar to the color Kathryn's turned when she used. But his eyes were much, much worse. Something about them made me feel like I couldn't breathe and I immediately knew we were all in big trouble.

"CALEB!" I heard Kathryn scream. She tried to run over to me but the man grabbed her around the waist and threw her back up against the wall. He threw her hard enough to cause her head to snap back, hitting the wall and sending her to the ground, unconscious. I tried to yell to her but I couldn't find my voice. This man had completely taken control of my body and was using it against me.

I heard footsteps running rapidly down the stairs and saw that Pogue, Reid, and Tyler must have heard Kathryn's screams. I wanted to yell at them to stop but could only sit there and do nothing. Pogue tried to rush over to help me but was thrown back towards the staircase, knocking into the banister. Tyler, on the other hand, wanted to get to Kathryn but was thrown against the other wall, toppling over a chair in the process. Reid looked like he was planning to try and lunge at the man but was thrown out the shattered window, hitting the shards of glass that were still stuck to the window pane. All three were knocked unconscious by the blows they had received. I couldn't see where Reid had landed because it was so dark out but he couldn't have hit anything that would've caused him too much pain.

I looked over and saw that Kathryn had regained consciousness and was yelling at the man to stop. He whirled around, once he saw that the rest of us couldn't stop him, and wrapped his two hands around her throat, cutting off her air. She began kicking and her hands wrapped around his, trying to get them away from her neck. Her eyes were wide as he began to lift her off the ground and she had tears running down her face.

"KATHRYN!! NO, GET OFF HER." I had finally regained power over my body and tried to attack the man but he stopped me again, taking his hands off Kathryn and using them to immobilize me before throwing me towards the fireplace. I crashed into the mirror above the mantle and fell to the ground, feeling the shards of glass cut my skin as I fell. The last thing I heard was Kathryn shouting my name before I fell into unconsciousness.

Sorry! Just a little teaser of what's to come!! Read and Review my friends, I'm back!! And I promise the next chapters will be much longer, I just wanted to see if I could hook you all in. Let me know what you think about it all!!

Much Love,

Kathryn

Reid: WAIT! WHAT HAPPENS?? I NEED TO KNOW!!

Pogue: Shut up, Reid whacks him over the head

Tyler: Alright, people. Read and review so she'll put up the next chapter and we can all see what happens! Personally, I hope Reid dies. My life would be so much easier…

Caleb: nods head in agreement

Reid: tackles Tyler

Kathryn: rolls eyes


	2. The Collins Family

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2 of my new story. Hope you all enjoy it!

Kathryn's POV

I woke up with the worst headache I'd ever had, and I had no idea what had happened. I opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor in my living room. I looked up and saw Caleb unconscious, lying in the doorframe and Tyler a few feet away, also unconscious. I slowly got up, using the table that hadn't been knocked over as leverage.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to me. Sitting in my chair by the fireplace, when all the sudden, that creepy guy in black slams through the window. Slowly backing up as he knocked over tables and chairs, striding across the room. Feeling trapped, with my back up against the wall. Feeling his breath on my face, hearing his whisper in my ear. Seeing Caleb fall to the ground, and the rest of them flying in different directions across the room. Feeling my head get slammed up against the wall, then watching from the ground as he wrote some note and laid it on the table before sweeping out the window.

The note. I rushed back to the table but before I could reach for the note, I heard Caleb groan and I turned around. His eyes were slowly opening and I rushed towards him. I knelt down next to him and grasped his hand in mine.

"Caleb, you okay?" I asked, my voice fraught with worry.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He said as I helped him up. Seconds later, I saw the same look I had just had on my face come across him as he remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Woah. Woah. Kathryn, are you okay? Like, do you feel okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He started rambling, "Wait, you're bleeding." He gently pressed the top of my head and I felt excruciating pain. As a reflex, I jumped back.

"Ouch!" I yelled. My hand shot up towards the spot and when I brought it back down, it was covered in blood.

Caleb grabbed my arm and tried to bring me to the kitchen but I resisted.

"No, Caleb, we have to help the others first." He nodded furiously, still looking concerned, and walked over to Pogue who was still on the staircase.

I figured Tyler would probably be okay because he didn't seem to have any outward injuries so I ran to see if Reid was okay. I ran towards the window ledge and saw Reid lying on the grass outside. At first, he was barely moving and I became very worried. But suddenly, he started to stir a bit so I ran out the front door and knelt down beside him.

"Reid. Reid. You okay?" I asked, helping him sit up. Besides a few minor cuts from the glass in the window, he seemed uninjured.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Reid, really" I said, as he was staring at the blood dripping down my forehead.

"No. You're not. We have to get you a bandage for that," He said and, like Caleb had tried to do, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house and towards the kitchen. Again, I resisted.

"Reid, wait, we have to help Tyler. Besides," I said, gesturing towards his injuries, "I'm not the only one who needs to be bandaged up."

Reid sighed but agreed and we ran into the living room, towards Tyler's unconscious form. He was slumped against the wall and had a nasty gash on his forehead. Reid pulled him up and I helped support him as we dragged Tyler towards the kitchen. We sat him down on a chair and he began to wake up.

"You okay, baby boy?" Reid asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. How's everyone else?"

"We're all totally fine." I answered.

"You're not," he said, eyeing the blood, "Reid, we have to get her bandaged up…" He began to stand but became dizzy and we caught him before he could fall. He sat back down but once again, pointed for Reid to grab some bandages for me. I forced myself to resist rolling my eyes at their concern. I was fine!

Caleb came through the door right as Reid exited to go upstairs and get the bandages. Pogue was right behind him and both of them looked fine. Pogue went right up to me, pushing me towards the sink. He then pulled me up and sat me down on the counter. He grabbed a few paper towels and soaked them in the sink.

"Okay, this is probably gonna hurt a lot," he told me. He then gestured to Tyler who nodded and walked over, sitting next to me on the counter. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Ready?" I nodded.

He gently wiped off the blood using the wet towel but it hurt like hell. By the time he was finished, Tyler's fingers were bright red because I had been squeezing them so hard.

"Sorry," I whispered, grinning sheepishly. Tyler just laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes from the pain and I blushed a bit, growing embarrassed.

Reid walked in with a few bandages in hand and pressed one onto my forehead gently. I winced a little but then it was fine. I laughed as he kissed the bandage.

"Hey, my mom used to do it for me and it always helped."

"Thanks, Mom." I laughed as he whacked me lightly on the arm.

"Your turn, baby boy." Tyler rolled his eyes but winced as Pogue applied pressure to his wound. Reid then put a bandage on the gash.

"Aww, they match!" Reid said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him but, I could never stay mad at Reid for very long.

Pogue then got to work at cleaning Reid's cuts. Most of them were small and had already become scars in the short time that he had been unconscious. With cuts that small, Pogue just had to Use and they would all heal completely.

"So, Kathryn, what exactly happened last night?" Caleb asked.

As soon as he spoke, I hopped off the counter and rushed into the living room, remembering the note. The boys all rushed after me, concern on their faces.

I picked up the folded piece of paper on the table. It was thick note paper and I traced my hand over it, feeling the rough edges. On the front side of the envelope, in swirly cursive writing was:

_To: The Sons of Ipswich and Ms. Kathryn Danvers_

My hands began to shake as I opened the note, running my hand over the crease in the paper. I began to read the note out loud.

_We will never forgive you for what you have done to our family. We're here for revenge, nothing more, nothing less. Prepare yourselves for the battle of your lives. WE'LL BE WATCHING._

_Oh. And Ms. Danvers, you'll be the first to die._

_Sincerely, The Collins Family_

My hands shook even harder as I read who the note was from. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell backwards but thankfully, Pogue caught me before I could hit the ground. The letter fell out of my hands and Caleb picked it up. Pogue carried me into the kitchen and set me down on a chair. Tyler sat down across from me and wrapped his hands around my shaking ones, trying to calm me down.

But I couldn't stop shaking. I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was so much bigger than we'd ever imagined. Everything was lost now. We weren't strong enough. There was nothing we could do. We weren't just dealing with a power-hungry 18-year-old. We were dealing with an entire family of Users. The man who had come the night before was just one small piece of a much, much larger puzzle. To put it simply, we were all going to die.

And we were powerless to stop it.

WOOT. CHAPTER 2!! Now, please people, read and REVIEW. I need to know if you like where this is going!! I've gotten only a small number of reviews so I don't know if you all like it yet. So, please, help me out here.

THANK YOU!!


	3. Protecting Me Reprise

Hi everyone!! Here's chapter 3!! Enjoy!

Kathryn's POV

Tears began pouring down my face. I just couldn't stop crying. Caleb was sitting at the table and had his head buried in his hands. Reid was pacing and Pogue was just standing there, shocked. Tyler was still holding my hands but realized it wasn't helping to calm me down as much as he'd hoped. So, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I buried my head in his shirt and just cried. He rubbed my back and wiped the tears from my face as they fell.

Caleb got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of me. He grasped my hands and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Kat, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you."

I couldn't help it, I had to ask. "Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise." He let out a light chuckle and I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No one, and I mean No One, is allowed to lay a finger on you." Reid said, his eyes flashing.

"Or they'll have to answer to us." Pogue said, nodding.

"Don't worry, love, we'll protect you. We always have, and we always will," Tyler whispered in my ear.

I pulled myself closer to him, still grasping Caleb's hand. We all just sat there for a while, thinking our own thoughts.

Finally, Caleb got up, brushing his knees off.

"Alright, we may want to start cleaning up the living room." He said, cringing at the thought of it.

Reid rolled his eyes and groaned. I couldn't help but laugh, he hated cleaning.

I got up and we all went to follow Caleb into the kitchen. I was behind Tyler but before I could reach the door, Reid intercepted me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"You'll always be safe, I promise you that, kiddo." I smiled and giggled as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and walking into the living room.

He set me down and we all got to work.

Caleb worked on putting all the furniture upright, Tyler was in charge of getting every painting that was on the wall back up and repaired, and Pogue was in charge of fixing the banister on the staircase. Of course, we all Used as we cleaned. It was so much easier that way.

With everyone else having jobs to do, Reid and I settled for the most complicated ones. Reid was in charge of repairing the mirror over the mantle and I was in charge of fixing the bay window. It wasn't so hard but it used up so much energy. Luckily, Caleb was the only one who had ascended and we had figured out that the whole aging aspect didn't apply for my powers so I could use all I wanted.

My eyes turned auburn and I began to piece the glass back together. I finished in about twenty minutes but by the time I was done, I was exhausted. Reid had finished the mirror and was asleep on the couch so I joined him, my head on his shoulder. In a few minutes, I was out like a light.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Caleb's face inches from my own.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, it's time for dinner." He said laughing.

I got up and whacked Reid in the face to wake him up. He jumped and looked absolutely shocked. Once he figured out what had happened, he jumped up and began to tickle me. Thankfully, Caleb pulled him off after a little bit. I walked past them both and into the kitchen. Pogue and Tyler were at the table so I sat down and joined them.

Reid and Caleb came into the kitchen, with Reid loudly complaining about what I'd done. I looked over and saw that Pogue and Tyler were both smirking.

"It's not funny!" Reid yelled, but they both burst out laughing.

"Alright, settle down everybody. Let's eat." Caleb said.

After a few minutes of silence at the table, Pogue finally spoke up.

"So, Caleb, ummm…what are we supposed to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, a confused look on his face.

"I mean, are we gonna go to school?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Caleb asked, still confused.

"Ummm…Caleb, in case you haven't noticed, Chase's family is out to kill us all. We're not exactly safe." I piped in, stating the obvious.

"We're gonna go. They'll be smart enough not to attack us in front of so many people. We'll be safe." Caleb said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Mr. Danvers," a new voice popped in.

We all whirled around and saw a figure standing in the dark doorway. I quickly saw that it wasn't the same man who had attacked us last night. This one was shorter, with a smaller nose and light brown hair. He looked much older and experienced.

The man began to walk towards the table and, as a reflex, we all stood up. Caleb moved to stand in front of me and Tyler was behind me, his hands on my shoulders. All their eyes were black.

"Calm down, all of you. Please, take a seat." We weren't exactly going to do what this man ordered and he realized that, Using to force us to sit down.

"Get out of my house," Caleb said with absolute fury.

"I don't think you're in the position to make orders, boy," the man spat out. His eyes were red, similar to the first man.

"Well then, at least tell us who the hell you are," Pogue said angrily.

"I am the father of Chase Collins. Or…I _was_ the father of Chase Collins…until you," his eyes bore directly into mine, "killed him, you foolish girl." I narrowed my eyes at him. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Well, I apologize that your son was trying to KILL ME and I had to defend myself," I mumbled angrily.

The man simply glared at me before turning back to face the rest of the group.

"I take it you got our little note?" the man said, smirking. We were all completely silent. "Well, I guess that's a yes then."

We remained quiet. None of us wanted to talk to the man or do something to make him mad. We still didn't know exactly what we were up against.

"Well, I'm sure you read about the part where we kill you." We all nodded our heads.

"Well, we're not ready to do that yet." He said with a smirk.

"So what are you gonna do? Make us wait to die?" Reid asked.

"We're going to have a little fun with you first. You'll be tested whenever you least expect it. The tests will be dangerous and you will have to Use to get out of them. At the end of all the tests, the ones who aren't dead yet will be killed."

"So, we're just gonna die anyways. Why not do it now?" Reid asked. I kicked him under the table. I didn't exactly plan to die at that exact moment. There was still a possibility that we could fight them.

"Because it'll be more fun to watch you suffer."

"You're a sadist, you know that?" I said, getting up out of my chair, "This is just some sick game for your enjoyment."

"I've had enough of you, girl," the man yelled before throwing me backwards towards the wall. I crashed into the cupboards and whacked the counter before falling to the floor.

"Kathryn!" Caleb and Tyler yelled. Reid stood up and Pogue threw a power ball at the man but he deflected it with a flick of his wrist.

"Well, I've had enough fun for one night. 'Til next time, my friends," the man said with a grin before disappearing into the night.

Mmkay read and review everyone!! And I'd like to just give a little shout out to those who have reviewed so far. Thank you!! You're reviews make me happy.

Love,

Kathryn


	4. The First Test?

Another new chapter!! WOOOOOT. Please read and review. It makes me happy. And it helps me review faster and put what YOU want into the story. And if anyone has any specific one-shot requests or anything, if I can, I'd be happy to fill them.

Caleb's POV

Shit. This had to stop. Kathryn was always in danger and every single time, I failed to protect her. Well, not this time. This time, I promised myself, I wouldn't fail.

Once the man was gone, we all rushed over to Kathryn but she was unconscious. Her cut had reopened and she refused to wake up.

"Kat, wake up, please," I begged. I pulled her limp body into my lap and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Caleb, she's unconscious. We should get her upstairs into bed," Pogue said, talking some sense into me. I nodded and Pogue looked at Tyler. Tyler gave me a questioning look but I nodded and he proceeded to gather Kathryn into his arms and walk out of the kitchen.

Reid grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. I was about to walk out of the kitchen and upstairs but Reid grabbed my arm again and pulled me into a chair by the table. He and Pogue took their own seats and I looked at them, confused.

"Tyler can take care of it. She'll be fine, Caleb. We need to figure out what we're gonna do to keep everyone alive." I nodded but looked up at the staircase again. Reid noticed this and grabbed my wrist.

"Caleb, she'll be fine. Baby Boy knows what he's doing."

I sighed but nodded, knowing they were right.

We all worked together to formulate a plan.

Kathryn's POV

I woke up as Tyler was setting me down on my bed. He was about to pull the covers up around me when I opened my eyes.

"Tyler?" I asked groggily.

"Shhh…yeah, it's me. Don't talk. Just rest." I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead. He then started to walk out the door and I got scared. I didn't want to be left alone.

"Tyler, please don't leave," I whispered quietly. He heard me even though I wasn't sure that he had. He turned around, concern in his eyes. He then slid his shoes off his feet and climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I moved in close to him. I was lulled to sleep by Tyler's steady breathing.

WHAM! I woke up as the large oak door to my room slammed shut with a bang. Tyler woke up right after and we both jumped out of bed. I looked at Tyler, scared and not knowing what to do. Tyler ran to the door and tried to open it but apparently it had been locked. But the door only locked from the inside. This didn't make any sense.

The windows then flew open, the curtains fluttering aside with the wind. It was then that I noticed it had gotten dark outside. All I could see was a dark shadow in the window leaping into the room. Tyler hadn't noticed what was going on since he was too absorbed in trying to open the door.

The figure began walking towards me and I screamed. Tyler whirled around and pulled me backwards, putting himself in front of me.

"CALEB!!" I screamed.

Pogue's POV

We all rushed up the stairs as soon as we heard Kathryn scream the first time. We skidded down the hallway and pounded on the door to her room.

"CALEB!!" We heard her yell.

"Kathryn, I'm right here, unlock the door," Caleb yelled to her.

"I can't!! It's locked or something. Caleb, help!" She yelled back.

"What's going on? Who's in there?"

"I dunno what it is Caleb. I think it's a person but I can't tell. It's too dark but…TYLER!! NO!! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM. NO!!"

"Kathryn?! What just happened?! Kathryn...please...open the..." I tried the doorknob again and it opened easily. We stepped in and were all in shock at what we saw.

Hehehe! Sorry, I had to leave it at that. It's too much fun to give you all a cliffy.

Anyways…pleasepleaseplease read and review!! I'll see you next time!

Love,

Kathryn.

And Tyler.

And Caleb.

And Pogue.

And…Reid…I guess…

3


	5. Fights and Running

YAY CHAPTER 5!!

Caleb's POV

Kathryn was standing there, arms limp at her sides. Tyler was slumped against the wall, with a look of total fear on his face. And in front of them was a person lying face-first, spread-eagle on the ground. Blood was pooled around the figure, seeping into the hard wood floor. We all stood there in shock for a minute but I quickly snapped out of it.

I ran over to Kathryn and wrapped my arms around her, pressing her towards me. She was shaking like a leaf and tears were pouring down her face.

"Caleb, I…I killed him. I didn't mean to but…he was gonna hurt Tyler and…I dunno what happened. I just went to throw a power ball but then this light came out of my fingertips and next thing I know, he's just lying there…and all that blood is coming out…and…and…oh caleb!" she collapsed into my embrace.

I just stood there in complete shock. KATHRYN had done this? But…Chase's family was so much more powerful than all of us combined. It was impossible. She couldn't have…could she?

I quickly brushed the thoughts away and looked over to where Tyler was. Reid and Pogue were helping him to his feet and he appeared to be fine, at least on the outside. It was clear from the expression on his face that he was explaining to Reid and Pogue what had happened. Both looked over at me, eyes wide and their eyes traveled to Kathryn's sobbing form. I simply shrugged and held her tighter.

After a while, she had calmed down enough and stopped crying so hard. I kept one arm around her and brought her out of the room, motioning to the others to follow. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Pogue grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He walked over and gave it to Kathryn, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded gratefully and we all sat down in our respective places in the kitchen.

Kathryn's POV

I killed him. I couldn't believe it. I mean, when I killed Chase and Ben, I had WANTED to do it. But…I didn't mean to kill this guy. I didn't even know who he was. I just knew that I had to stop him from hurting Tyler. But I only meant to hurt him and all of the sudden, there he was, lying on the ground with blood pooling around him. I didn't even know if this man had had a family, or if he had just been on an assignment and didn't even want to do it or something. I just…killed him. I had ended a life and I hadn't meant to.

Tyler had his arm around me, trying to console me but it wasn't really working. I just couldn't deal with this much in one day. It was too much for me to bear.

"Caleb, what are we supposed to do now?" Pogue was the first one to speak.

"Well, I guess that was the first "test" he had been talking about. I just…I dunno. We kind of have to go on with our everyday lives. We can't have people in town suspecting anything. We just have to act like everything's normal."

"But that's impossible! Nothing's normal anymore. Nothing has EVER been normal with us. And it never will be. Caleb, we're all going to die. There's nothing we can do to stop it anymore," Reid said, standing up from the table.

"No. Reid, sit down. We won't die. We'll survive this. I won't let anything happen."

"Oh please! Since when have you stopped anything from happening before?! What about all these times that Kat's been in danger and YOU haven't been there to save her, huh?!"

"Reid! STOP IT." I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. They had to stop fighting. Fighting wasn't helping anything. I just couldn't deal with everyone fighting all of the time. I hopped down off the counter and took off out the front door, into the cold night air. I needed to get out of that goddamn house. So much had happened there and every time, it drove my family farther and farther apart. I couldn't watch that happen again.

"KATHRYN!" I heard Caleb yell after me. I ran down the street and past a number of houses. I heard feet slapping the pavement behind me but I kept running. I reached the park and ran through the swings and slides and into the open field. I was getting tired and I heard someone shouting my name behind me. It finally became too much and I collapsed.

"KATHRYN!!" I heard someone yell and next thing I knew, someone hit the ground next to me.

It was Pogue.

"Kat," he whispered quietly, "you okay?"

"No. Of course I'm not okay! They're fighting and it's all my fault. If I wasn't such a danger magnet or if I was more careful, you all wouldn't need to protect me all the time. I just can't take it when people I love fight. It just goes back to all those nights when…when…"

"When what?" Pogue asked, concerned.

"When my dad would come home drunk and start fighting with my mom. And I'd hear things crashing downstairs. It would always be late at night and I'd get too scared to sleep alone so I'd wake up Caleb. And I'd stay with him til the next morning and when we'd go downstairs to grab breakfast, my mom and dad would be there, pretending nothing had happened. But my mom would always have a bruise she was trying to hide or something would be broken. And I knew what happened, but they always pretended that everything was fine. And now every time they fight, it just reminds me of that." I had a tear rolling down my face but otherwise I remained composed.

"Kat," Pogue said, even quieter than before, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. It eventually stopped as my dad got older. It's just hard, I guess."

"I know but, it's all gonna be okay. And I'll talk to Caleb and Reid and get them to stop fighting so often, kay?" I nodded.

Pogue pulled me towards him in a hug and we just stayed there, staring up at the stars over our heads.

"I think we should get you home, kiddo. They're all probably worried sick." I nodded and Pogue got up, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up and into a big hug. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we headed home.

An ickle bit of angst there for everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. Def more action in the next chappie! Read and review please!


	6. Help!

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating!! I've just had a very busy few weeks at school. But hopefully I'll be able to update soon

We arrived back at the house and were met with a somber silence. As Pogue started into the kitchen, I stopped abruptly. He quickly noticed I was no longer following him and looked back at me.

I didn't want to go in there. I wasn't ready to face them again. I didn't want to explain to them what was wrong. I wanted Pogue to talk to them. I couldn't say it.

He knew all of this just by looking in my eyes. He gestured towards the staircase and I gave a grateful smile. I walked towards the stairs but before I could reach them, I felt his hand wrap around my arm. He pulled me backwards and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me into a bear hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. His embrace was so comforting, it felt like home. When we finally broke apart, he ruffled my hair and I giggled, swatting his hand away. I then turned and walked up the staircase, leaving Pogue to talk to the others.

I got up to my room, walked inside, and closed the door. I took a deep breath and collapsed onto my bed. This was just too much for one day. I got up and went over to my dresser, opening one of the drawers. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and one of Tyler's shirts and changed. I then crawled into bed, shutting the light off.

The Next Day…

I woke up and felt someone next to me. I turned to look and saw that it was Pogue. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a mess. His hair was everywhere and his shirt was all wrinkled.

I got out of bed and walked over to the closet. I grabbed an oversized sweatshirt, though I wasn't sure which of the boys' it was, and walked out of the room. I didn't realize how cold the house was until my feet touched the cold wooden floor. I scrambled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Reid was there, sitting at the table, eating what looked like Lucky Charms. He looked up as he saw me enter and laughed at the expression on my face.

"What? It's cold!" I said, grabbing the cereal box and snagging a handful. I hopped up onto the counter and glared at him.

He then proceeded to throw a rainbow marshmallow at my face, hitting my forehead. But before I could retaliate, he walked over and handed me a mug of cocoa.

"Still mad?" he asked, grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him but took the cocoa.

At that moment, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler walked into the kitchen.

"There's my sweatshirt!" Pogue said, laughing. I grinned sheepishly and everyone else laughed.

"Okay, Kat and Reid, go upstairs and get dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes." Caleb said.

We both nodded and dashed up the stairs. I ran into my room and walked into the closet. I grabbed my uniform and threw it on. I then put on my heels and some jewelry, grabbed my vintage leather jacket (a gift from Reid, of course!) and walked downstairs.

We got to school and eventually separated to get to class. Reid and I had class on the same floor so he walked me to my classroom, making sure to keep watch at all times. I reached the classroom and he took off. I walked over and sat next to Cade, whom I hadn't seen in a while. Class started and soon I fell into my normal routine of listening to the teacher while passing notes to Cade. By halfway through the class, I had completely forgotten that my life was in danger.

"Alright, for tomorrow, I want you to read up to chapter 15 in The Scarlet Letter and answer the –" suddenly, the teacher stopped mid sentence, his face frozen. I looked at Cade, confused, and realized that she was frozen too. I spun around and was met with twenty people, all frozen in place. Some had been talking, others taking notes, other packing their things up. They were all frozen in the exact position they had just been in.

I screamed and ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. It was pitch black and I could barely see. What was going on?!?! Why was everything so dark all of a sudden?!

"REID?!?!" I yelled, knowing that he was on the same floor. In about five seconds, I saw Reid run out of a classroom.

He ran up to me, completely out of breath.  
"Reid, what's going on?!" I said, breathing rapidly.

"I dunno. Everyone's frozen."

Suddenly, the doors at the end of each hallway slammed shut and we were left in complete blackness.

"REID!!!!" I screamed, stumbling over myself trying to find him.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and drag me down the hall. I began to struggle rapidly, scratching and hitting my attacker.

"KAT!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard Reid yell. His voice was getting more distant by the second. I screamed out for him, still fighting. I swung my leg backwards and kicked my assailant in the shin. I felt the arms drop and I ran towards the sound of Reid's voice.

Suddenly, the lights blinked, then a dim light filled the dark hall. I could see Reid a few feet before me and flung myself at him, holding him tightly. He clung to me, looking around rapidly. He then flung me behind him and threw a power ball at a black object flying towards us. It looked like a giant bird but when I actually looked at it, I saw that it was a human. He had a black cloak flying behind him and his eyes were bright red. The power ball slammed into the man and he fell to the ground. He skidded to a stop a few feet away from us and lay spread eagle on the ground.

Reid walked forward slowly and cautiously, stopping in front of the man. He looked back at me and mouthed "he's dead". Suddenly, his face changed to an expression of fear and he yelled at me to watch out. I turned around and was met with the man from two nights before. He held the same sinister expression and was slowly walking towards me. I Used to grab a book from the ground and aimed it at his head but he deflected it with a flick of his finger. I slowly inched away from him and called Reid's name.

"KAT! NO!!!!" Reid yelled and I looked back at him. He was being attacked by a woman with dark hair and a flowing dress. I realized that he couldn't be there to help me and that I was all alone, in the grip of some unknown villain.

Sorry I took so long to update!!! It's been a longlonglong time. But please read and review and maybe I'll get another chappie up faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Please stop hurting him

GAH I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update!!!!! It's gonna be short but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please! It helps keep me going!

Kat's POV

I continued backing away from the man but backed into a solid wall. But, as I turned around, I realized that there was nothing there. Some unknown force was keeping Reid and I apart. I could see Reid and watched as the woman he was fighting shot a jet of light directly at him.

"Reid!!!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me. I could only watch as Reid flew backwards, slamming into the force field and hitting the ground.

"Reid!! No, get up!! You have to get up!! Reid!!" He wasn't moving and I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or worse. Suddenly, the force was broken and I ran right through it, paying no attention to the man behind me or the woman before me. I ran to Reid and knelt beside him, crying.

Quickly I checked Reid's pulse and realized that he was still breathing. For now, at least. Suddenly, I heard laughter ringing through the hallway, deep and terrifying.

"He's not as strong as he looks, is he?" The man was walking toward us, a smirk on his face. He looked towards the woman. "Go to the next floor and have fun with this one's," he gestured at me, smiling, "little boyfriend. He could use a few scars and bruises."

My eyes widened with fear. "Stay away from him!" I yelled, standing up. But the woman was suddenly gone.

The man continued walking towards us, his eyes shining. He flicked a finger towards Reid but I put myself in front of Reid's unconscious body.

"Don't touch him," I said, trying to disguise my terror.

"Don't worry, my dear. We don't want him…yet. We just want you for now."

"Why?! I don't even know who you are!!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"I would've thought you'd have figured that out by now. We're the family of Chase Collins. All of us. Your families aren't the only ones with powers. Ours are just a little stronger," he said, as he flicked his wrist and caused Reid's body to slam into the lockers.

"Reid!! No, please stop hurting him!" I yelled, trying to run over to where Reid now lay. But the man Used to stop me in my tracks.

"Begging now, are we? Well now you can stop begging for his life and start begging for your own", he said, walking towards me slowly.

Once again, sorry for how short it is!!! I've just had no time so I figured I'd at least give you guys something. Sorry!!!! But I'll try my hardest to update ASAP. This is an unusually short chapter so the next one will hopefully be extra long. Read and Review please!!!!


	8. Gone in a Flash

Hi guys!!!! So here's chapter 8 finally! Enjoy!

Kat's POV

As the man got closer and closer, I found myself backed up against the lockers. His face was inches from mine and his eyes shone red.

"Actually, before we kill you, I think we'll have a little fun with you and Reid over here. If you survive, there will be more tests, of course. But at least you'll be able to see your friends and family again before you die. If not, well, I hope you remembered to say 'I love you' the last time you saw them," he said, grinning.

Just as he was about to grab me, the doors at the end of the hallway slammed open. At first, I was excited, foolishly believing that Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb would storm in, having defeated the other members of Chase's family, and rescue us. But it was the exact opposite. Three more members of Chase's family came in, each of them holding one of the boys.

"Caleb! Tyler! Pogue! No, let them go, please!" I yelled, as the man held me back to keep me from running towards them. Tyler was being held back by the woman, who was clearly much stronger than she looked. I didn't know the man who was holding Pogue. He was tall, muscular, and had long jet black hair. But I knew exactly who was holding Caleb. It was the man from the night this all started. He was smiling at me, menacingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them, my dear. They're a little battered and bruised but we'll let them go soon. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my own well-being. You'll suffer much worse than they will."

At this, Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler began to struggle wildly.

"Stay away from her. Don't you dare lay a single finger on her. I'll kill you if you do." Caleb yelled, his eyes turning black.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Danvers, but I believe it is I who has the upper hand here. Besides, you couldn't kill me even if you tried. Your powers are completely useless around us."

Reid began to wake up, finally, stirring and slowly opening his eyes. The man noticed this and snapped his fingers. A man appeared with black spiked hair and long, flowing clothing. He grabbed Reid, forcing him to his feet. I watched in horror as the man pulled out a long silver blade and held it to Reid's throat.

"Now, you and your friend Reid are going to come with us. And you boys over there are going to let it happen, unless you want Reid's head sliced off. Am I clear?"

We all nodded our heads slowly, with fear etched in everyone's faces.

"Good. Say goodbye, Ms. Danvers" the man said before everything disappeared around me. The last thing I heard was Caleb yelling "NO!" before it all went black.

Sorry for another short chapter but that was where I wanted to end it. I have the next chapter all written out so that should be up very soon. But I need a little help. In the next few chapters, I'll actually be introducing the Collins family more and I need names for them. There will be two women, and five men. Two of the men are probably the most important members of the family, and they're the first two men you met way back in the earlier beginning chapters. So if you guys have any ideas, I'd really appreciate it! Read and Review Please!


	9. Once I'm Done With You

Hey Guys, here's chapter 9!!!! Enjoy it and next chapter, I'll introduce Chase's family by their names so get excited!!!!

Kat's POV

When I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair. My wrists and ankles were wrapped in thick rope. I struggled hard to free myself but only succeeded in drawing blood, which dripped down onto a patterned rug. It was then that I decided to look up and observe my surroundings.

I was in a relatively large room, what looked to be a living room. It was at least twice the size of ours. There were multiple chairs and a large couch, all elegant. A fire was roaring in the fireplace. The room was sealed from the rest of the house by two very large, mahogany doors directly across from where I was sitting.

Besides the cuts on my wrists and ankles, I was totally unharmed. But I suddenly realized what was wrong. Reid. Where was he?

My question was answered quickly because suddenly the doors slammed open. The elder man from a few nights ago came in, dragging a broken and battered Reid behind him. Reid was covered in scars and bruises and was bleeding from cuts all over his body but he seemed to still be conscious.

The man tossed Reid towards me. His body hit the ground and rolled forwards, stopping at my feet.

"Reid, are you okay?!" I asked, frightened.

"I…I'm f-fine" he said, shaking from the pain. He looked up and his crystal blue eyes bore into mine, tears shining in them, "don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry, Reid. I'm so sorry," I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Stop it. It's not your fault. Kat, stop crying, please," Reid begged. But I couldn't stop.

"Sorry to interrupt this little conversation, but it's time for me to have some fun with Miss Danvers," the man said, grinning.

Reid stood up, trying to protect me. He was shaky but standing solidly on the ground.

"Don't touch her," he said, angrily.

"I'm getting a little sick of you, Reid," the man said before throwing Reid across the room.

"Reid!! Stop it!!" I yelled, still crying.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. But you may not be once I'm done with you," the man whispered in my ear.

Sorry for how short it is!!!! But I may take a while to get the next chapter up. I have to take the SATs and ACTs in the next few weeks, plus I'm stage managing/ choreographing/in my school's musical. So I may not be able to update for a while. Sorry!! Read and Review though, please!!


	10. Author's Note sorry!

Gah. I'm so sorry everyone. I know it's been WAY too long since I updated. I've just been really busy with school and everything. I'll try my hardest to update ASAP but it may take a little while. Please be patient with me. And I really hope you don't hate me!!!!!

-lilnewsie77


	11. See you soon!

Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry. I suck, I know. I just finished school and so I'm finally deciding to update. I'm willing to bet that no one is reading this but I'll see if anyone reviews and then decide whether to continue. Let's say I'll continue if I get at least 5 reviews. Knowing me, I'll probs continue it if I get just one but that's what I'm hoping for. For those of you reading this, thank you for sticking with me. Love you guys. Oh and sorry for the possibly lame names of Chase's family members but I wanted to have fun with this one . (and keep in mind that, I don't remember Chase's parents' names in the film but I'm changing them cuz I want to hehe)

Kat's POV (as usual)

The man dragged me, screaming and kicking, out of the room. I could see Reid's face, looking horrified, right before the doors slammed shut with a loud bang. I continued to fight as I was pulled down a long hallway with blood red walls. There were pictures lining the walls of Collins's past. Every single one of them looked as creepy as Chase did. The dates on the wall below the pictures dated back to the late 1600s.

Finally, we reached the end of the hallway and were standing in front of two large, ornately carved doors. The man whispered something and the doors swung open with a shriek. He dragged me inside and swung me forcefully onto a table. Suddenly, I felt hands grab my wrists and ankles and hold me down. Rope was being pulled tight and I realized that I was trapped, strapped to a hard wooden table. I struggled but to no avail. I wasn't getting out of this any time soon.

"Hello, pretty" a new voice said. It was smooth, seductive, like the speaker knew exactly what you were thinking and could manipulate you in any way possible. It scared the shit out of me.

"Who…who are you?" I stuttered quietly. I could barely see the forms in front of me but there were five of them, all dark and looming. I couldn't tell which one had spoken.

One of the figures stepped into the light. He was tall and handsome, with light brown hair and cold blue eyes. He looked like Chase in about twenty years.

"My name is Damian. I am Chase's father," he looked at me, eyes shining with fury, as he said this.

I couldn't breathe. I was too terrified. The others stepped into the light. I recognized the older man, the woman who had been attacking Reid earlier, the man from the first night, and the man who had been hurting Pogue. But there was another woman who I didn't recognize.

"These are Chase's family members. This is Aerona, my wife," he pointed to the first woman. She was staring at me with an odd look in her eyes.

"This is Daray, Chase's older brother," he pointed to the man who had started this whole mess. He looked at me with a grin.

"This is Tariq," he said, pointing to the other younger man. He had a strange look of indifference, like he didn't care about anything that was going on. No revenge, nothing. "He is Chase's uncle."

"I know you've met Karayan before," he said, gesturing to the old man. Karayan glared at me sharply before turning away and whispering something into Aerona's ears.

"And this," he said, gesturing to the other woman," is Amarande, Chase's younger sister". She was young, about my age. She had long blonde hair and slate grey eyes.

"As you hopefully know, my family and I are extremely angry with you and your little friends. In fact, angry doesn't even describe how we're feeling. And we feel that all of you must give up your lives in return for what we have lost."

"What?!" I yelled, "Chase attacked us! He wanted our powers! We were just defending-"

"Silence!" he said, slamming his fist on the table and causing me to jump, "you foolish teenagers should have given him everything he wanted. He deserved that much from you. You took everything away from our family. Your ancestors kicked us out of the covenant. We were outcasts for hundreds of years. So we've finally decided to take our revenge on all that you have done to us."

"I hope that this one survives our tasks," Karayan stepped forward menacingly, "I'll enjoy hearing her scream for a very long time," he said, dragging his finger across my cheek. I flinched back reflexively, causing him to chuckle quietly.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room and I began hyperventilating. To my right there was a table covered in blades and other sharp objects. On the walls all around me were skeletons hanging in chains, their jaws hanging wide open in an endless scream.

Karayan picked up one of the blades and came towards me, a terrifying glint in his eye. He slid the blade slowly down my cheek, drawing a small stream of blood. He gestured to the others and they all grabbed knives, moving towards me as I struggled to break free. Suddenly, all over my body I felt sharp pains. Every single one of them was dragging the sharp objects over various parts of my body, all causing as much of a slow and excruciatingly painful process.

I couldn't help it, I screamed loudly, burning my throat. I thrashed wildly, desperate to get away from the pain and the blood. Then Karayan began to laugh. It was a long, howling laugh that still haunts my dreams.

Tyler's POV

They were gone. Kat and Reid were gone. We had no idea where they were or how we could help them. All we could do was sit and wait. Sit and wait for one of those bastards to come back and throw their cold, lifeless bodies at our feet. Sit and wait, still hoping that they'd show up back home, completely fine. The hope was the worst part. We all had that little glint of hope in the back of our minds, always pushing away the most painful, but most realistic scenarios that were playing in our heads.

Caleb couldn't do anything. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, could barely breathe without knowing that his baby sister was safe. He'd sit at the kitchen table, staring at her picture, for hours on end. Neither Pogue nor I could do anything to help him. For God's sake, we could barely help ourselves.

Actually, what am I saying? None of us could sleep. We all just lay in our beds, waiting for them to come home. Or waiting to hear that they were never coming home.

Kat's POV

After hours of pain and bleeding, they finally finished. Daray picked me up off the table and walked down the hallway, returning me to that room. I left a trail of blood on the carpet behind me.

He opened the door and threw me inside before shutting and locking it again. I just lay there, in too much pain to do anything. I was barely aware of breathing.

Suddenly, I saw Reid's face inches from mine. He was a mess. His hair was askew, he had tears falling from his eyes, he was still pretty beat up.

"Kat, please wake up, please. Please don't die. I need you to wake up for me," he said repeatedly.

"Reid…I…I'm awake," I said groggily. Reid's face suddenly lit up after realizing I was, in fact, not dead.

The doors suddenly slammed open and Karayan returned, smiling.

"Well, you two have made it through this little test. You, my dear, almost didn't survive," he said, winking at me. Reid glared at him.

"I guess it's time for me to send you back home! See you soon!" he said, laughing, before snapping his fingers.

In a flash, I woke up in my own bed. Bleeding and in a ton of pain, but in my own bed. I screamed.

So I hope you guys liked that! I kind of have to explain the names cuz they're kind of out there:

Damian: English, "to tame, to subdue"

Aerona: Welsh, "carnage, slaughter"

Daray: not sure what language, "dark"

Tariq: not sure what language, "night visitor"

Karayan: Armenian, "dark one"

Amarande: Greek, "immortal"

Anyways, I really hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review. I love you all.

-Kathryn


	12. I'm not going anywhere

Wow. I haven't updated in a LONG time. Sorry guys! Senior year has just been so hectic with college applications and such. Here's the next chapter!

Caleb's POV

I shot out of bed as soon as I heard a scream. I threw open the door and ran down the hallway to Kat's room, the source of the sound. I opened the door and froze, not believing what I saw. Kat was lying in her bed, absolutely covered in blood. She had open cuts all over her body and tears were pouring down her face. I heard Pogue and Tyler run down the hallway behind me and skid to a halt. None of us could move for a moment but suddenly we all burst into action.

Tyler grabbed Kathryn, holding her as gently as possible and carried her down the stairs into the kitchen. Pogue was already down there, covering the dining room table with towels and blankets. I ran around trying to find first aid supplies.

Suddenly, Reid appeared beside me, also covered in cuts and bruises. He seemed much better, however, and could actually walk. I told him to go downstairs and help Pogue and Tyler. I found some supplies and ran downstairs as fast as I could.

Tyler had laid Kat down in the center of the table and was sitting next to her, holding her hand and talking in a low voice. Pogue had started to heal some of the smaller cuts with his power and Reid was helping. But there were large gashes in her torso and back that couldn't be healed by Using. I gestured to Pogue to go get some water from the sink and we began to clean her wounds. Kat began thrashing around, the pain was too much for her. I pulled Tyler and Reid aside quickly.

"Guys, I need you to hold her down."

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"She's moving too much, we can't get the cuts cleaned for them to heal."

Reid nodded but Tyler still looked hesitant.

"Baby Boy, she'll be fine. We just need to make sure the cuts don't get infected. And it will be faster and less painful for her if she doesn't move."

Tyler finally nodded and he and Reid returned to the table. Tyler grabbed her wrists and Reid grabbed her ankles. She was still moving but not as much, she just looked terrified. I gestured to Tyler and he started whispering in her ear again. She calmed down as much as she could in the situation, closed her eyes, and slowly began to breathe in and out. I gave a light smile to Tyler and he nodded. He always knew how to calm her down.

By the time we finished, Kat's hands had left bright red marks on Tyler's wrists. She had passed out from the pain but was still breathing steadily. We had cleaned all the blood off and the wounds were slowly healing. Even without Using, any wounds we received would heal ten times faster than any normal human's would.

I picked Kat up and brought her upstairs, leaving Pogue and Tyler to help Reid's wounds. I laid her down in Tyler's bed, seeing as hers was still covered in blood. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before leaving to go clean up. It took me a good ten minutes before I could stand to pull off the sheets. They were absolutely soaked. She had lost a lot of blood and if we hadn't hurried, she could have died.

I brought the sheets down to the basement and threw them into the washing machine before returning to the kitchen. Reid was sitting on the counter, his wounds almost healed by Pogue. Tyler was sitting at the table, his head in his hands. I went over and put a hand on his shoulder, I knew this whole thing had really freaked him out. He looked up at me and I could see his eyes glistening with tears.

"I put her in your room, go check on her, will you?" I knew he was dying to see how she was. He nodded and dashed up the stairs.

Kat's POV

I woke up in Tyler's bed, alarmed. Tyler walked in, saw that I was awake, and rushed over to me. I threw my arms around him and held onto him for dear life.

"I thought I lost you," he said shakily. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was crying. I brushed the tear away and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I said, smiling up at him.

"Well then neither am I."

Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update again before Halloween! It's so funny because I live right in Massachusetts so every year right around this time, i get in the mood to watch The Covenant just because the setting is so similar haha. Review Please!!!!!


End file.
